Sparks of Night time Magic
by Katherine Apollo Karma
Summary: One of two animatronics who want to protect the night guards, Hakuba dose his best to stay in one piece while quietly fighting the others and bring their horrible deeds to light and get them shut down. (might continue.) [ Cover by SnipingButterfly on Tumblr ]


**Big shout out to SnipingButterfly on Tumblr for inspiring this story with her art witch happens to be the cover page. (Thanks for that too.) **

**This is only based off of the first FNAF story and in no way uses the second game ideas, and I might not be the best at writing Chianti or Bourbon since I haven't even read much with them in it making their personalities largely a mystery. So I hope I'm not too far off, I will be trying my best.**

* * *

><p>The meticulous movements of his hands with the tools was always interesting to watch, and the chance to get to observe them at work made the days the friendly magician stopped by for work a treat. Not to mention the fact he took some of his time there to fix up him and the other animatronics was nice.<p>

"I don't know why the manager here won't spare the cash to get you guys a few more parts. It wouldn't take much and they'd earn more in the process." The magician, whose name was Kaito Kuroba, said quietly as he tinkered with my broken hand. The wires that were burnt and twisted coming apart as if by real magic with his attention. "All this hand needs is a few new wires that wouldn't even cost a handful of change, if you're crafty, and it would work perfectly."

He wanted to reply, but that was against the rules here at the Mystery Pizza parlor to talk or move out of script during the day. So he would just have to keep up the act of being just a broken pile of bolts as Kaito babbled on unknowing of the sentient nature of the very thing he was working on.

"I'm glad I thought of bringing some spare wires I had lying around, they weren't doing anything other than collecting dust at my place." He said as he reattached the fixed hand, the switching of the wires having taken almost no time at all. "There good as new!"

Leaning back to look him over, it looked for a moment like he was going to get a little bit more work done before the night shift started, but unfortunately for him Kaito's phone timer went off. Signalling the end of his time there.

And the preparation time for the night shift.

* * *

><p>As the curtain swung shut, he let himself test the fixed hand a little turning it and flexing his fingers while watching the one responsible for it walk away. Wishing he could speak up and thank him for fixing him.<p>

His voice box had yet to been fixed though, so all he could do was smile sadly at him as he walked out the door and wave farewell.

"Another repair Hakuba? Aren't you the lucky one."

Turning around he sighed, a quiet whistle coming with the air as he breathed out.

"Oh don't give me that, I was joking. You need the repairs more than the rest of us." The small boy said chuckling.

Putting all the annoyance and sarcasm as he could into one look he gestured to his friend. His head not able to stay up straight anymore and legs unusable.

_'__Really Kudo? At least I can walk, unlike some people. '_

"At least _I_ can talk."

One of the least known of the animatronics, Conan Edogawa was a bit of an odd one. With his uncanny ability to know what almost anyone was thinking even if they couldn't say it, and how he just appeared in whatever room he wanted, none of the others knew much about him. Only Hakuba was lucky enough to be trusted by the child shaped animatronic.

After all how could he trust the others after they were the ones to have dismantled his last body, known as Kudo Shinichi. If they knew that his chip had been transferred to the new suit they would hunt him down to make sure he didn't come back again.

"Let's just agree it's better that he's fixing you and not the others. Okay?" He chuckled; somehow moving to be sitting next to Hakuba in the time it took him to blink. "Last thing we need is for one of them to be in perfect working order. Gods know what they would do."

'_True, we have a hard enough time as it is with them broken.'_

Pushing himself to his feet, Hakuba picked up the smaller boy and put him up on a chair in his little home, tilting his head back straight and propping it up with some pillows.

"Thanks. It gets annoying seeing everything sideways for long."

Smiling he nodded, waving the words away to say that it was no trouble. However Conan was already gone, the rustling sound of someone opening the curtains to his room the only explanation for why he'd suddenly left.

"Are you planning to help us this time Detective?" The voice of the only female animatronic said, and as he turned around to give her an annoyed glare she scowled back. "Well you better not get in our way again. We want to win tonight."

"Yes, I'd hate to have to make the work that magician did on you go to waste." A male voice said with a tutting sound from behind her, and the animatronic of 'detectives assistant' peeked out from over her shoulder. "Though I will if I have to."

The ringing of the bell made them pause, the night guard for the night arriving and running to his station.

Hakuba couldn't blame him since he knew the truth of the place.

Chianti, Bourbon, and Gin were the main three and the only three that actually performed during the day since Hakuba first broke down. He wasn't important like the others anyways. Just the rival detective of the show.

At night however they were allowed to take on whatever role they wanted, and after the day where someone left a book on famous murders and a note book full of ideas for a murder game they decided that being the good guys was no fun… and they decided to put the notes to work with the night guards playing the part of victim. Only Hakuba and Conan wanted to keep the roles they'd had in the beginning. To remain Detectives even if it meant they'd be attack if they got in the others way. It was because of an attempt to save one of the guards that got Conan stuck in the body he now had, and why Hakuba himself had to be put aside for repairs.

"Just stay out of our way Brat." Chianti hissed, turning away to leave. The pinprick of light from her eye still visible though the butterfly wing cracks that spread from the edge of her eye. "We've got him for sure tonight."

The two left laughing, leaving Hakuba back in the dark of his curtained room. A small sigh of air all he could do to sound off how he felt about what was almost certain to come.

"Are you going to listen to them?" Conan's small voice said, surprising Hakuba with his sudden appearance back in the room.

_'__Do you really have to do that? Give some warning that you're here!' _He wanted to growl at the boy, but he knew he'd get the point with just the glare he was giving him

"Well sorry, It's not like I chose to have this creepy body." He said with a growl that made Hakuba wish to take back his words. He knew how much it hurt him to be reminded of his peculiar situation. "You still didn't answer my question though."

Knowing that apologising wouldn't help he shook his head. '_Of course I'm not going to listen to them. I can't just stand by as another one dies. I'd rather be completely dismantled and melted down then sit around and do nothing.'_

Conan smiled. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear. I'll do what I can tonight to help get him out of here. Perhaps tonight we can succeed."

Nodding with a determined grin, Hakuba peeked out from behind the curtain. He could hear Chianti and Bourbons laughter as they went through the motions of their sick little game, and he just hoped that he'd get his chance soon.

It felt like hours were passing as he slipped out of the curtains, Gins laughter echoing through the halls in a creepy deepened tone. He hated waiting, but he knew if he ran now there was no chance he'd be able to slip past unnoticed and get past the door before it was shut.

His chance never came though, and before he knew it the lights all switched off and the entire building shut down. The power having run out. He knew that it was almost defiantly hopeless but still he ignored Conan's hiss not to do it and sprinted full speed down to where the workstation was, hoping that he'd get there before Gin did.

The door quickly came into sight, and he could feel his hopes lifting when he saw that Gin wasn't there yet. But that was quickly nipped in the bud when he felt a long fingered hand grab the back of his dear stalker and yak him to a halt and toss him backwards to be held in place by Bourbon.

"Good try." The main member of the trio said, grinning sharply at Hakuba's struggles.

"Any suggestions on how to punish him this time? I think it might be best for us to break his legs."

The oldest of the performing animatronics shook his head, never losing the crazed grin as he looked down at Hakuba. "No, since he took the time to run down here, why not let him enjoy the show?"

His feet leaving the ground as he was lifted over to the door, able to see the terrified night guard as he cowered in the corner and completely aware that it was pointless to try and fight back. He should just consider himself lucky that he wasn't being destroyed.

Still it was hard to listen to his screams, and watch as the blood pooled beneath his still twitching body.

Before he knew it he was being thrown into his curtained home, the laughter from the others ringing in his ears.

"Perhaps next time… We aren't shut down yet." The quiet voice of Conan said as Hakuba picked himself. "We'll always have a chance to stop them as long as we're still functioning…"

_'__And we'll never give up.'_

* * *

><p><strong>It's bloody hard writing someone who can't audibly speak... Not too sure if I'm going to continue this right away, and I might just leave it a one shot. But if you want to see more let me know and I could try and continue this. Now I'm off to try and finish that chapter of cry for help... Hope you enjoyed this!<strong>


End file.
